


Family

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Hank and Connor end up babysitting Alice for a day.





	Family

The doorbell rang and Connor opened the door about a second later. On the other side of the door was standing Kara with Alice next to her.

“Come in”, Connor said, letting the two step inside.  
They went into the living room and Alice promptly sat down on the couch, next to Hank.

“Luthor and I will only be gone until tomorrow morning. Hank and Connor will be with you until then”, Kara said to Alice, for no doubt not the first time. The little girl just nodded and smiled at Kara. 

Kara turned towards Connor.  
“If anything happens, please call.”  
She had also told him that multiple times already. 

”We will. Have fun.”  
Kara hugged Alice one last time, before leaving through the front door.

Connor sat down between Alice and Hank.  
“So, Alice, what do you want to do today?”, Hank asked.  
Connor looked at Hank, just to make sure the other man was still feeling okay. 

Hank had insisted he was dealing well enough by now with Coles death to manage this, but Connor was still scared spending a day taking care of Alice, would bring up painful memories for Hank. 

“There is a playground close to here, we could go visit”, Connor proposed.  
Alice looked up at him.  
“Does it have a sand pit?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then let's go!”

They got up, Hank put Sumo on a leash and they all left for the playground.

It was a small one - one slide, a sand pit and some swings, but Alice seemed to love it either way.

 

The little girl got into the sand pit straight away, pulling Connor with her.  
Hank handed them a small bucket with water.  
Alice soon started to build a small sandcastle and tried to get Connor to help her.

“Build with me!”, she said and Connor tried to form something out of the wet sand.  
In that moment, Alice threw a handful of sand against Connor and giggled.  
Hank stood next to them, laughing silently. 

Connor looked down at his uniform, that was now definitely ruined. He definitely should have gotten some replacement clothes by now, but he hadn’t.  
Sighing, he made a mental task to do so sometime soon.

It took them almost an hour to finish building the sand castle, but Connor thought it did look quite well. Hank took a photo of them together, still a smile on his face. Apparently Connor really didn't have had to worry about him.

They left the playground - Alice kind of sad they couldn't exactly take the sandcastle with them - and went for a walk through the park.

Alice kept on holding onto both of their hands, while Sumo ran freely through the park. Connor looked at Hank and smiled.

Connor couldn't quite place his fingers on it, but something about this made him feel very calm and content.  
He never wanted the feeling to go away again. 

They ended up walking back home shortly later.  
Connor took of Sumo’s leash and the dog lied down in a corner, falling asleep mere seconds later.

Connor looked down at his uniform.  
“Hank, do you have anything I could burrow?”  
Hank took him by the arm into his bedroom, before searching through his drawers.  
He pressed some clothes into Connor's arms, before leaving the room.

Connor changed into them - a pair of sweatpants and an old hoodie. They were way to big on him, but for now they would have to do.  
Besides, he kinda liked that they smelled a little like Hank.

He stepped outside of the room, to find Hank and Alice in the kitchen, sitting at the table.  
The whole table was full of paper and pens.  
Connor took a look at the picture that Alice was drawing. 

He could see multiple stick figures on it, standing underneath a rainbow.  
Alice had written names next to them.

He smiled a little upon seeing the names she had written next to them: Kara, Luthor, Alice, Hank, Connor.  
His smile grew even wider however upon seeing what Alice had written on the very top of the drawing: family.

He looked over at Hank, who was staring at the drawing as well, tears in his eyes.  
Connor put an arm around him.

“Are you okay?”, he asked and was relieved when Hank smiled at him.  
“I don't think I've ever been better, Connor.”


End file.
